<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spooky time! by luvleeknw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183169">Spooky time!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvleeknw/pseuds/luvleeknw'>luvleeknw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Childhood Friends, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, but are not too important, hope im not late, if im not too damn lazy, in fact no im jocking, its my first work here dont judge me, jisung is a spy, probably will be translated to english</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvleeknw/pseuds/luvleeknw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Habían pasado varias semanas desde que no veía a Jisung, y eso era inaceptable. Ser mejores amigos implicaba en su diccionario ser como las dos carillas de una hoja, indivisibles, inseparables. Así lo habían sido desde la primaria hasta el día de hoy. Para Minho, no había nadie más importante que Jisung en este mundo, nadie que pueda hacerlo sentir tan vivo como cuando pasaba días enteros junto a él. Y hacían todo juntos. Comenzando desde niños jugando videojuegos en casa de Jisung hasta que, tras pasar los años, los juegos se volvían cada vez menos inocentes. Pero nada cambiaba en su estrecha relación de amistad. Aunque eso sí, así como la idea de los disfraces parecía tan inofensiva como los niños que pasaban corriendo por las calles acompañados de sus padres, con Jisung nunca lo era. Desde que ambos habían compartido su primer beso juntos, Minho no pudo mantener sus manos lejos de su cuerpo. Y esas orejitas de ardilla encima de sus cabellos eran el toque que lo dejaron intranquilo durante toda la noche."</p><p>O Minho está demasiado caliente por Jisung en su disfraz de ardilla.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spooky time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Todos escuchen, una vez dentro no hagan un alboroto porque podemos alertar a los vecinos —dijo con firmeza ante las risas de sus amigos a su espalda.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin abría la puerta con un manojo de llaves en la mano mientras daba las indicaciones como si él no fuese el primero que gritaría con sus pulmones afuera ante el menor estímulo de terror.</p><p> </p><p>"La casa embrujada" había estado cerrada debido a las reparaciones y mejoras que el dueño había pedido hace meses. Mala suerte tuvieron los niños y niñas de barrio al perderse de la mejor atracción este Halloween. Los ocho jóvenes que aguardaban en la puerta, quienes una vez fueron esos niños que tanto disfrutaban del juego, recordaban esta misma fecha con risas y buenas memorias. Gracias a Hyunjin, quien era el sobrino del dueño de la instalación, todos sus amigos habían sido invitados VIP durante años, entrando a escondidas y jugando un tiempo extra más que suficiente para que sus pequeños cuerpos se cansaran de tanto correr por allí y por acá. Ahora, ya todos con sus dos décadas cumplidas, los infiltrados volvían a cruzar las puertas de la casita del terror.</p><p> </p><p>—No recuerdo que todo esto haya estado tan descuidado —dijo el mayor de todos con dificultad mientras miraba el suelo lleno de polvo y levantaba su capa en su espalda para que no ensucie con él.</p><p> </p><p>—Hasta que no terminen de reparar los ataúdes de las momias no pidas lujos, Chris.</p><p> </p><p>Todos rieron una vez más y Hyunjin se desplazó como un fantasma hasta la mesa del hall. Su disfraz era tan hilarante que no podía ser tomado con la seriedad que Hyunjin le daba.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No es gracioso! —gritó acomodándose el velo en su cabeza que caía hasta sus pies—. Bueno, sí lo es, ¡pero todo deberían haberse disfrazado de algo mejor!</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, todos habíamos acordado que no íbamos a esforzarnos con los disfraces de este Halloween —se defendió Seungmin y su disfraz rojo de diablo.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin rodó los ojos. Los siete sabían muy bien lo importante que era esta fecha para él. Era una noche para divertirse, comer dulces y recibir sustos, como siempre lo había sido. Sin embargo, con el correr de los años, parecía que todos habían cambiado la definición de diversión excepto por él. Acorde con eso, Seungmin había propuesto que esta vez no hacía falta innovar con los disfraces, sino ir como a uno se le diera la gana. Aquella regla, la de "que el mejor disfraz gane", había quedado sin gracia para casi todos. Por eso, cuando Hyunjin llegó vestido como la monja de la película de terror, los demás estallaron de la risa apenas lo reconocieron bajo la túnica negra.</p><p> </p><p>—Exacto. Y no te quejes porque nosotros sí innovamos —saltó Minho en escena al señalarse a él mismo y a Changbin, quienes eran un policía y un preso con las manos esposadas, respectivamente.</p><p> </p><p>—Eso no es innovador, son disfraces típicos de Halloween.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y entonces por qué te quejas del mío? Nunca me había disfrazado de esto —Inquirió Jisung sin comprender su punto.</p><p> </p><p>—Jisung, pareces una prostituta.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin, bajo su disfraz de Harley Quinn, soltó una risa que retumbó en todo el primer piso.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y, qué? ¿No te gusta? —dijo mirando su ropa y moviendo la cola de ardilla enganchada su espalda baja.</p><p> </p><p>—Si hubiera un niño aquí ya lo habrías traumado.</p><p> </p><p>Para ser honestos, puede que lo hubiese traumado un poco. Su disfraz no era para nada inocente, como tampoco los eran los de los demás. Minho había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había quedado mirando la estrecha figura suya en ese crop top naranja y su falda corta del mismo color, disimulando en mirarle la cola de ardilla cuando alguien lo atrapaba observándolo por detrás. Es que Jisung ya era muy irresistible vistiendo ropa normal, así que las orejitas y guantes de ardilla eran la más grande perdición de Minho.</p><p> </p><p>—No es para tanto, Hyunjin. Esto es lo divertido de pasar Halloween con veinte años —dijo Changbin mientras se acomodaba las muñecas esposadas.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué es lo divertido? ¿Cumplir tu fantasía sexual de mirarle el trasero a Seungmin vestido de diablo? —Soltó Hyunjin, provocando risas entre los demás—. Apuesto a que sí.</p><p> </p><p>—Creo que se lo dices a la persona equivocada... —le susurró Felix lo suficientemente alto para que llegue a los oídos de todos.</p><p> </p><p>Minho le dio una mirada cómplice.</p><p> </p><p>—Nadie va a tocar mi trasero hoy. Solo vine a emborracharme hasta morir —dijo Seungmin despreocupado tomando una botella.</p><p> </p><p>—Apoyo la noción —Chris le quitó la botella y le dio un largo trago del pico.</p><p> </p><p>Los ocho se sentaron en los sillones del hall, formando un círculo con la mesa baja en el centro. Pronto, los vasos de plástico que habían contrabandeado fueron llenados y vaciados una y otra vez entre anécdotas y recuerdos variados. Hacía mucho tiempo que el grupo entero no pasaba el rato junto. La universidad, el trabajo y sus hobbies chocaban los horarios de todos haciendo casi imposible encontrar un horario libre en común con los ocho. Por suerte, Halloween era una fecha sagrada para cada uno de ellos, y habían prometido que siempre pasarían el día juntos.</p><p> </p><p>Esta noche no iba a ser la excepción. Minho no lo había pensando mucho antes de aceptar. Durante el día, estudiaba danza y por las noches era el ayudante del profesor en la academia que, en un futuro, sería su lugar fijo de trabajo con un pago completo. Su cuerpo estaba cansado como todos los fines de semana debido a los largos siete días que pasaban, pero nada era más fuerte que el deseo de volver a ver a sus amigos... o solo a Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>Y hoy parecía que quería matarlo. Antes del encuentro con sus amigos, Minho le había preguntado a Jisung por mensaje de texto qué disfraz usaría. "Nada extravagante", le había respondido. Mirando la ropa en su armario, Minho suspiró aliviado. Extrañaba estar con Jisung. Había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños y siempre era grato volver a verlo y jugar como en aquellos tiempos. No obstante, cuando sus ojos chocaron con su disfraz, Minho supo que pudo haberse advertido a sí mismo de que hoy no sería como una de sus reuniones cualquiera.</p><p> </p><p>Habían pasado varias semanas desde que no veía a Jisung, y eso era inaceptable. Ser mejores amigos implicaba en su diccionario ser como las dos carillas de una hoja, indivisibles, inseparables. Así lo habían sido desde la primaria hasta el día de hoy. Para Minho, no había nadie más importante que Jisung en este mundo, nadie que pueda hacerlo sentir tan vivo como cuando pasaba días enteros junto a él. Y hacían todo juntos. Comenzando desde niños jugando videojuegos en casa de Jisung hasta que, tras pasar los años, los juegos se volvían cada vez menos inocentes. Pero nada cambiaba en su estrecha relación de amistad. Aunque eso sí, así como la idea de los disfraces parecía tan inofensiva como los niños que pasaban corriendo por las calles acompañados de sus padres, con Jisung nunca lo era. Desde que ambos habían compartido su primer beso juntos, Minho no pudo mantener sus manos lejos de su cuerpo. Y esas orejitas de ardilla encima de sus cabellos eran el toque que lo dejaron intranquilo durante toda la noche.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y recuerdan cuando un niño tonto vomitó en la última habitación? —soltó Hyunjin sentándose de golpe del suelo, casi volcando su vaso en el intento—. Ese idiota no tenía agallas ni siquiera para terminar el juego.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Tenía doce años! Y saben que no vomité por eso... —se excusó Changbin, cansado de oír repetirse año por año la misma anécdota.</p><p> </p><p>—Eso no lo sabemos, no tienes pruebas —siguió Minho, quien no dejó pasar su oportunidad de hacerle la burla a su compañero a su lado—. Y te veías lo suficientemente asustado hasta para desmayarte con el payaso asesino.</p><p> </p><p>—Más vale que no me sueltes las esposas o te vas a arrepentir —dijo con un tono amenazante mientras se acomodaba el molesto metal liviano en sus muñecas—. Aun no entiendo por qué pensé que vestirnos a juego era una buena idea.</p><p> </p><p>—Al menos es original.</p><p> </p><p>—¡¿Qué tiene de original eso?! —Gritó Hyunjin, afectado -de más por el alcohol- de que se vuelva a tocar el tema.</p><p> </p><p>—Jeongin se ve bastante bien, a decir verdad —dijo Felix señalando a Jeongin, quien estaba a punto de caer dormido en el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Deberíamos mantenerlo despierto, verdad? —Preguntó Jisung, acomodándose con las piernas flexionadas, y Minho hizo lo posible para no mirarle por debajo.</p><p> </p><p>Chris se levantó y lo obligó como a un bebé tomar una botella de agua.</p><p> </p><p>—Si muere aquí al menos su espíritu se quedará a asustar más niños y el juego será más aterrador, piénsalo Hyunjin —dijo Seungmin y todos rieron.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Te escuché!</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y si votamos cuál es el mejor disfraz de este año? —Propuso Chris.</p><p> </p><p>Al final de cada noche, los ocho se reunían para escoger el disfraz que se había destacado en esa fecha. Cada uno tomaba un caramelo y lo ponía frente a la persona que creían que era el mejor, y así, quien más obtenía de los dulces, era el ganador. Así era la tradición, la cual había perdurado en el tiempo hasta el día de hoy, solo que ahora alguien debía comprar los caramelos porque nadie iba a regalarles dulces a unos niños de veinte años.</p><p> </p><p>Así como estaban sentados en una ronda, comenzó Changbin tomando un dulce en su mano.</p><p> </p><p>—Creo que el mejor este año fue Jeongin.</p><p> </p><p>El menor festejó y Hyunjin rodó los ojos. A él le siguió Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo voy a elegir a Changbin y Minho.</p><p> </p><p>—Tienes que elegir a uno de los dos —le recordó Seungmin manteniendo las reglas del juego intactas.</p><p> </p><p>—No va a ser una sorpresa a quien va a elegir... —dijo Jeongin con seguridad.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces elijo a Changbin porque es divertido verlo esposado.</p><p> </p><p>Todos se miraron extrañados y Changbin esbozó una sonrisa porque no se esperaba salir elegido y el sacrificio había valido la pena.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y por qué no Minho? —Lo miró Hyunjin para ponerle presión como en un interrogatorio.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya dije el porqué. Es solo un disfraz, Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>Todos estaban al tanto de que entre los dos había una conexión especial que los diferenciaba del resto. Lo sabían desde que Jisung y Minho habían decidido que ya no ocultarían las salidas a escondidas o las noches en donde dormían juntos. Cuando los ocho pasaban el día en el hogar de alguno de ellos dos, los seis restantes ya no preguntaban y abandonaban la casa antes de que las cosas se pongan incómodas (pero no tan incómodas porque todos se habían acostumbrado a compartir saliva entre todos.) La razón por la que todo seguía igual era porque Minho y Jisung así lo querían. No eran novios ni amantes o algo por el estilo. Eran mejores amigos. Los mejores amigos. Y luego de tantos encuentros, su relación de amistad comenzó a llenarse de pura confianza en el otro.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, ellos tampoco eran los únicos que habían experimentado con un amigo en su paso por la adolescencia. Como Seungmin y Hyunjin sobrepasaron la línea invisible una noche, Chris había salvado a Jeongin de una situación incómoda con un desconocido en una discoteca, Changbin había hecho lo suyo al tocar a Seungmin sobre la ropa, ambos casi inconscientes, en una fiesta y Minho había besado pasionalmente a un tierno Felix en una partida de "verdad o reto". Jisung también se había descontrolado con sus amigos, y era tal vez el que más contacto estrecho había tenido con los ocho. Lo mejor de todo era que nadie se molestaba. Todos sabían lo que habían hecho con la persona de al lado y no había nada de qué avergonzarse ya que, al final del día, todo era a fin de buscar la más pura diversión sin compromiso.</p><p> </p><p>Y por ese mismo motivo, Minho podía ver a Jisung compartir saliva con cualquiera de sus amigos o hasta con un desconocido. Sabía mejor que nadie que él era su mejor amigo. Suyo. Reconocía su forma de ser, sus manera de actuar cuando estaban con sus amigos pero también cuando pasaban el tiempo solos. El movimiento "causal" de apertura y cierre de sus piernas en frente suyo se lo dejaba muy en claro a Minho.</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, sigo yo. No quiero escuchar ahora la vida sexual de estos dos —habló Seungmin para volver con el juego—. Mi voto es para... mí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Típico de Seungmin. Ya que no había reglas para no autovotarse, el chico con el disfraz de diablo muy improvisado se elegía cada año.</p><p> </p><p>Chris carraspeó antes de hablar, ya más aliviado que había dejado atrás los colmillos falsos.</p><p> </p><p>—Mi elección de hoy como el mejor disfraz es Felix.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hyunjin, incrédulo—. ¿Desde cuándo el disfraz de un rey es original? Alguien más ya lo había usado, está repetido.</p><p> </p><p>—Esa es mi elección, Hyunjin, no puedes cambiarla.</p><p> </p><p>—Los detesto. Están votando sin sentido —dijo con un tono serio entre las risas de sus amigos por no haber recibido ni un solo voto.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo voto por Hyunjin —dijo antes de soltar un suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Sí!</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin depositó el caramelo frente a su elección y le dio un sorbo a su botella de agua. Tristemente, a nadie le importaban los disfraces tanto como a Hyunjin, pero si el chico todavía sentía tanta emoción por la festividad, a Jeongin aun le quedaba algo de corazón para llamar su nombre.</p><p> </p><p>—Felix, es tu turno.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo elijo a Chris.</p><p> </p><p>Con una sonrisa, Felix dejó el caramelo con la envoltura de colores cerca del mayor. Minho sospechaba que desde hace no mucho tiempo, los dos chicos extranjeros pasaban un considerable tiempo a solas. Justo como él y Jisung...</p><p> </p><p>—¿Hyunjin?</p><p> </p><p>—Como están jugando para la mierda voy a autovotarme.</p><p> </p><p>—Creo que a partir de hoy debemos anular la regla del voto propio —propuso Seungmin con maldad.</p><p> </p><p>—¡No! Ese es mi voto —Hyunjin tomó sus dos caramelos, aferrándolos a su pecho para que no sean apartados de él.</p><p> </p><p>—Minho, eres el último —lo apresuró Changbin para saber quién había ganado o para terminar el juego y levantarse del duro suelo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Yo defino al ganador? Entonces mi voto es para... —para generar suspenso, pasó sus ojos por quienes tenían un solo voto y luego se decidió por uno. Era tan sencillo:—... Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin bufó y algunos se levantaron del suelo apenas finalizó el juego.</p><p> </p><p>—Por poco de verdad pensé que iba a elegir a otra persona —dijo Chris al haber caído en la trampa.</p><p> </p><p>—Esperen... ¿Entonces, quién ganó? —Preguntó a todos, alarmado de que este año era la primera vez de que no había habido un ganador.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Yo gané! —Hyunjin levantó las manos al cielo, viéndose completamente gracioso acorde con su disfraz.</p><p> </p><p>Era pasada la medianoche cuando los ocho se dividieron y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar. Minho paseaba por los pasillos del corredor con Hyunjin y Chris mientras esquivaban las falsas telarañas que sobresalían del techo. Todos se sabían el camino de izquierda a derecha, qué dirección tomar, cuándo caería un brazo de un esqueleto de un ataúd y hasta recordaban los sonidos que saldrían de los parlantes en una esquina para ponerte los pelos de punta. El estrecho pasillo era como un sendero inexplorado para todos los niños cuando estaba a oscuras, sin embargo, la luz blanca que lo iluminaba todo le quitaba todo rasgo de terror con el que el juego se identificaba. Y eso lo sabía hasta Hyunjin. De todas formas, temerle a un juego no era lo importante, sino el estar allí reunidos con sus amigos, año tras año sin perder la tradición propia del grupo. Esa era la magia que todos querían recordar para siempre.</p><p> </p><p>Entrando a una habitación con una llave que le quitaron a una rata mecánica escondida bajo una pila de huesos falsos, se encontraron con otro grupo que recorría las zonas bien iluminadas.</p><p> </p><p>—Hyunjin, tienen que cambiar la contraseña de la puerta. El "666" es demasiado obvio —se quejó Seungmin y los demás, quienes había entrado a la habitación tomando otro camino distinto para llegar a él.</p><p> </p><p>—Para eso hay que configurar la clave en la cerradura de la puerta, y dudo que mi tío quiera gastar más dinero en un dispositivo que sí funciona.</p><p> </p><p>—Tal vez ya hemos crecido lo suficiente como para no saber esa clave.</p><p> </p><p>—Felix, eso fue tan triste... —dijo Chris con una mano en el corazón.</p><p> </p><p>—Es cierto, olvídenlo —sonrió y le tomó del brazo a Chris, alejándose del resto.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Alguien sabe si Jeongin sigue vivo?</p><p> </p><p>—Probablemente lo esté cuidando Changbin, es decir, ya en un coma alcohólico —se burló Minho.</p><p> </p><p>—Dios, yo iré —se postuló Seungmin —. Pero apenas sienta su mirada en mi trasero... —Hyunjin soltó una risa.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo te cubro.</p><p> </p><p>Minho los vio marchar entre risas contagiosas. Cuando se dio vuelta, él seguía allí. Claro que lo estaba.</p><p> </p><p>Su esbelta figura se veía aún más pequeña de lo normal ahora que usaba ropa que dejaba ver sus extremidades y cintura.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola, tú.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung río.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo...</p><p> </p><p>—Desde que todo estuvo en silencio. Por supuesto —dijo refiriéndose a los momentos que pasaban sin sus amigos.</p><p> </p><p>Su amistad era lo más valioso que tenían, y había algo hermoso que tenían los dos que los hacían sentir esa atracción tan fuerte como dos imanes. No hacían falta juegos de seducción, tampoco había que esforzarse en hacer crecer la semilla. Ambos ya tenían su jardín construido, plantado y decorado en excelentes condiciones. Lo fueron regando día a día durante los últimos diez años con paciencia y sin tóxicos pesticidas, llegando hasta ser hoy una fructífera relación. Jisung solo se había acercado a él, con pasos lentos, hasta rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Con él todo sea tan sencillo.</p><p> </p><p>—Cuando dijiste que vendrías a juego con Changbin, definitivamente no me había imaginado esto.</p><p> </p><p>Sus manos recorrieron sus brazos y su pecho sobre la tela azul marino. Minho había tenido guardado ese traje de una presentación que le tocó preparar con su grupo de baile hace un año. El conjunto constaba de un pantalón y una camisa del mismo color, ya que el vestuario de cada grupo variaba de color según la coreografía. Así que Minho solo tuvo que comprar una placa dorada y dos pares de esposas falsas en un cotillón, buscar un cinturón en el cajón del armario y convencer a Changbin de alquilar un traje naranja como de preso. El último toque era mantenerse positivo para que su compañero acepte la idea, no sin antes recordarle que el color favorito de Seungmin era el naranja. Así de fácil le fue concretar su idea.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Te gusta? Bueno, nadie le gana al disfraz de Hyunjin pero me veo muy bien con esto —Jisung rio y pegó su frente a la suya. Sabía que a él le había encantado. Era una tela muy bonita, y ahora que sus músculos se habían desarrollado en el transcurso del año, le quedaba ajustado a su cuerpo—. Aunque hay alguien al que no le pude sacar los ojos de encima en toda la noche.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung tomó su mano y se hizo dar una vuelta, luciéndose para él. Pero eso no hacia falta porque en la cabeza de Minho no ocupaba espacio otra cosa que no sea su piel. Sin decir más, Minho lo tomó de la cintura pero esta era tan pequeña que se escurrió entre sus manos antes de que pueda retenerlo entre sus garras. Jisung comenzó a caminar hacia una pantalla pegada en la pared para mirarse en el reflejo, y Minho se tuvo que morder el labio inferior al notar que se había subido la falda y esta exponía más piel de sus piernas.</p><p> </p><p>—Cuando dijimos que podíamos innovar si queríamos, quise intentar algo nuevo —dijo acomodándose los pliegues de su falda—. Y creo que pude merecerme ganar este año.</p><p> </p><p>—Claro que podías, te ves hermoso. Por eso te voté.</p><p> </p><p>Desde atrás, Minho peinó sus cabellos y le puso las orejitas de vuelta en su lugar. Un beso en su cabeza lo hizo acurrucarse en su pecho, pero solo por unos segundos. Fue como si se hubiera arrepentido de aquello. Dándose la vuelta, Jisung lo miró con ojos profundos.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo vas con el baile?</p><p> </p><p>—Es cansador, pero no me quejo.</p><p> </p><p>—Te extrañé.</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez, Minho no dejó que se le escapara. Lo pegó a su cuerpo y Jisung se dejó nutrir de su calor. Muchos días habían pasado, el estrés de las tareas y el trabajo los sobrecargaban de energías negativas y hoy ya era tiempo de librarse de ellas.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa. Sin poder esperar más, atrapó sus labios para acariciarlos en cada movimiento. El agarre de Minho en su cintura descubierta le hacían cosquillas; el roce de piel contra piel liberaban endorfinas que los consumían de a poco en el placer. Jisung estaba tan listo para él que Minho se quedó perdido cuando se separó abruptamente de sus labios.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Escuchaste eso?</p><p> </p><p>Minho agudizó sus oídos pero no oyó nada.</p><p> </p><p>—No sé que-</p><p> </p><p>—¡Shh! Ahí... —puso una mano en su boca para que se enfoque solo en uno de sus cinco sentidos.</p><p> </p><p>Olvidándose completamente de todo, Jisung se acercó a la pared y pegó el oído a ella.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué escuchas? —Quiso saber Minho.</p><p> </p><p>—Juraría que oí a Felix del otro lado de la pared.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Felix? —Jisung no respondió y Minho recordó algo—. Ayúdame a sacar el cuadro.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez, cuando el grupo ya estaba bien formado, Hyunjin llevó a los siete a uno de sus primeros recorridos por las instalaciones del juego. Minho recordaba aún ese día por ser el pionero de las próximas reuniones que se darían en este lugar. Al llegar a este cuarto, la pantalla por donde salía la niña de la película de terror cuando el juego funcionaba se veía mucho menos aterrador a la luz del día. Lo mismo con los cuadros a sus costados, los cuales resaltaban las manchas de pintura roja bajo la poca iluminación. Gracias a ese recuerdo -y a saberse de memoria cada parte del juego-, Minho no tardó en descolgar un cuadro bastante grande con ayuda de Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>—Bingo.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung fue el primero en acercarse a uno de los huecos en la pared. Estos no eran una falla en sí ya que dejar pasar el ruido de una habitación a otra intencionalmente. Esta era una táctica que funcionaba como estrategia para sembrar más terror en los clientes, quienes al oír los gritos reales y espontáneos de otros jugadores, los juegos parecían mucho más terroríficos. Hyunjin se lo había mostrado cuando ya estaban terminando la escuela; ambos habían quitado el cuadro, mostrando la pared rota pero estable y con agujeros que hacían todo el trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung soltó un suspiro de sorpresa que captó la curiosidad del mayor.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué hay?</p><p> </p><p>Su boca y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos. Jisung parecía no asimilar qué era lo que había visto y Minho se hizo espacio en la rajadura contigua para comprobar por él mismo el secreto. No era inesperado pero los había tomado por sorpresa.</p><p> </p><p>—No puede ser.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung se movió hacía otra rajadura de al lado, sin poder apartar la vista de ambos.</p><p> </p><p>—Debo decir que algo sospechaba de ellos —le dijo Minho susurrando.</p><p> </p><p>—Felix no me dijo nada de esto. Voy a matarlo —soltó con emoción.</p><p> </p><p>Los dos eran testigos de cómo los dos chicos extranjeros se besaban pasionalmente sobre un armario. Minho se lo pudo haber esperado. Había visto a Felix extra cariñoso con Chris y este, quien no solía responder con las muestras de afecto de los demás, era muy apegado a Felix últimamente.</p><p> </p><p>—¿No crees que no deberíamos estar espiándolos? —Le dijo a Jisung una vez que decidió darles algo de privacidad.</p><p> </p><p>—Tal vez, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo —rio.</p><p> </p><p>Minho lo entendía, tal vez era por puro morbo, pero honestamente, él no quería ser testigo de aquello. Adoraba mucho a Felix como para verlo con otras manos puestas en él. Aun seguía siendo como un niño para él. Consecuentemente, entonces Jisung también lo era ya que solo se llevaban un día de diferencia, pero ambos tenían otro tipo de relación.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras Jisung seguía con las vista pegada a la pared, sus ojos nunca dejaron de observarlo a él. Era como si se hubiese olvidado que Minho estaba allí y ahora solo se concentraba en el chisme que luego correría a contarle a Hyunjin. Sin embargo, Minho no se amargó por ello, y vio una posibilidad para que pudiera innovar un poco, pero ya no con sus disfraces.</p><p> </p><p>Con pasos lentos, se colocó detrás de él y, apoyando una mano en la pared, se inclinó para susurrarle.</p><p> </p><p>—Eso no se hace, Sungie...</p><p> </p><p>Cuando se apoyó en su trasero, sintió lo duro que estaba dentro de sus pantalones. Era esa falda suya, combinada con su cintura descubierta y las orejitas y la cola y los guantes de ardilla... Jisung sonrió y continuó espiando, alzándose firme para recibirlo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué están haciendo ahora?</p><p> </p><p>Un suspiro salió débil de sus labios cuando Minho comenzó a acariciarle las piernas. Jisung era suave y caliente, Minho nunca podría olvidarse de cómo se sentía debajo de su tacto.</p><p> </p><p>—Se están besando. Mucho.</p><p> </p><p>Minho se apropió de su cuello y lo vio cerrar los ojos por unos segundos.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué más?</p><p> </p><p>—Chris... lo está apretando hacía él...</p><p> </p><p>Sus dos manos comenzaron a pasear por su espalda y hasta lo más abajo que llegaban de sus piernas. Jisung se removía incómodo, era muy cosquilludo y no podía mantenerse quieto.</p><p> </p><p>—Minho...</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué hacen ahora?</p><p> </p><p>—Ellos... —su voz se cortó cuando dos manos en su cintura fueron utilizadas para que Minho empiece a frotarse contra él—. Felix se puso de rodillas y... le está abriendo los jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Minho oía la dulce e inestable voz de Jisung como una melodía que no quería que finalizara jamás. Para asegurarse de ello, pasó una mano por debajo y entre sus piernas y la posó con firmeza en su erección. Jisung soltó débiles quejidos mientras se sostenía con dificultad sobre el papel viejo de la pared.</p><p> </p><p>—Minho...</p><p> </p><p>—Te puedes quedar mirando o podemos hacer algo más divertido.</p><p> </p><p>Sin dejar espacio a la duda, Minho ya estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás. Cuando chocaron con la cama de la que salía una bruja con ojos negros, Jisung le dio la espalda y se colocó sobre esta de rodillas. Minho siempre se tomaba su tiempo con él porque los dos se lo merecían. Por eso, con cuidado, siguió con las caricias en sus piernas hasta llegar a los bordes de sus bóxers negros. Tiró de ellos hacia abajo, dejando su falda decorando su cintura y su cola cayendo entre sus piernas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su mano había ido a parar inconscientemente a su entrepierna.</p><p> </p><p>—Recuérdame seguir con la tradición el año próximo.</p><p> </p><p>—Dime cuándo estás libre y puedo ponerme algo similar a esto —dijo respondiendo con temblores cada vez que sentía su lengua recorrer sus nalgas.</p><p> </p><p>—Tranquilo. No iba a esperar un año para repetirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Minho oía sus gemidos salir de su boca, impaciente mientras Minho lo preparaba con sus dedos. Sabía en qué lugar exacto tocar, en donde enfocarse para hacerlo retorcerse. Pronto, Jisung estuvo listo.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar Minho sin explotar en una nube de placer? Poniéndose de pie, Minho comenzó a desvestirse. Jisung se veía etéreo con su delicado atuendo. No podía verlo a los ojos pero sabía que los tenía inundados de excitación con la cabeza en las sábanas. Y nada se comparaba como cuando ya no había espacio que los dividía. Todo se sentía como intangible, viviendo en el más hermoso sueño en lo profundo de su mente. Encima suyo, ya no importaba nada mas que él. Minho comenzó con movimientos suaves, ajustándose de a poco a su cuerpo para no lastimarlo. A pesar de que no tenían toda la noche, Minho nunca iría deprisa con él.</p><p> </p><p>Al oír su respiración entrecortada, Minho aceleró sus embestidas por sorpresa, algo que a Jisung le encantaba. Una vez que inició con las estocadas fuertes, Jisung ya no podía mantenerse callado. Si alguien estaba del otro lado, si estaban muy expuestos en la habitación sin seguro o si Jisung estaba haciendo muy ruidoso, nada de aquello resultaba lo suficientemente importante como para frenar con ese delicioso delirio.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung salió de su escondite entre sus brazos y llevó una de sus manos con los guantes marrones hacia sus cabellos, atrayéndolo a él para regalarle un beso desorganizado, irregular, pero lleno de pasión. Su lengua también podía hacer maravillas en él, le podía hacer volar, llevar a otro mundo, y Minho no dejó de devolverle toda la excitación que le hacía sentir con fuertes embestidas.</p><p> </p><p>—Tócame, por favor...</p><p> </p><p>Entre sus labios se habían formulado palabras que Minho tardó en decodificar. Estaba tan concentrado en lo bien que lo envolvía que casi no escucha ni se da cuenta que Jisung estaba intentando aliviar el dolor de su erección erguida con la mano debajo del guante. Minho le dio un último beso y utilizó el lubricante de su boca para comenzar a acariciarlo en sincronía con sus caderas.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung gemía en su oído mientras tiraba del cabello de su amado. Minho no quería un final para esto. Quería sentir a Jisung contraerse de placer cada segundo de su vida. Con esa idea en mente, Minho salió de él y le tomó la mano.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué...?</p><p> </p><p>Pobre Jisung, estaba tan desconcertado que apenas sabía en donde estaba. Minho lo pegó a la pared, más precisamente debajo de uno de los cuadros ensangrentados, y lo levantó con sus brazos. Allí mismo, Jisung volvió a besarlo, dificultando la tarea de Minho en alinear su miembro en su entrada a ciegas. Pero estaba tan acostumbrado a su cuerpo que solo demoró unos segundos. Y, rápidamente, los dos ya estaban gimiendo el nombre del otro.</p><p> </p><p>Si bien en esta posición Minho no podía llegar muy lejos, esa era la idea. Jisung estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en quitarle todo el estrés de sus hombros, lo cual no era una sorpresa, pero Minho estaba resistiendo en la batalla como un soldado de guerra. Ahora que lo tenía de frente, Jisung quería matarlo. Sus mejillas estaban acaloradas, sus orejitas desacomodadas. Su miembro se alzaba debajo de su falda y sus abdominales bien marcados se marcaban en su piel cuando quería moverse por su propia cuenta. Minho realmente no quería terminar con esto.</p><p> </p><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero Jisung estaba resbalándose entre sus manos. Lo pegó a la pared y no se rindió en sus embestidas. Lo peor que podía sucederle era que se le cayera al suelo y perder su propio miembro, lo cual sería realmente cómico y muy doloroso. Esa pequeña distracción pudo haberle dado más segundos de vida pero Jisung comenzó a volverse tan apretado que le causó una corriente por todo su cuerpo. Y Minho sabia que él estaba cerca. Lo había visto venirse tantas veces y de diversas formas que no hizo falta la pregunta ni el aviso. Era un momento que Minho consideraba mágico y especial. Muy especial porque el pequeño cuerpo de su mejor amigo quedaba tieso, tan quieto y apretado que dejaba todo en manos de Minho. Era como un regalo solo para él, en donde él era el encargado de darle el mejor orgasmo que podía ofrecerle. Y Minho lo consideró como un acto de puro amor. Daba igual qué suene extraño, disruptivo teniendo en cuenta la relación que tenían; Minho lo adoraba, lo cuidaba y lo amaba, mucho. Gracias a ese amor, a Minho no le importó que sus extremidades estén sobrecargadas de todo el trabajo de la semana. Con una mano lo tomó debajo de uno de sus muslos y con la otra lo ayudó a que llegara al clímax. Jisung abrió los ojos de golpe y llevó sus manos a los botones de su camisa, desabrochando los botones justo antes de que la ropa se manchara con su líquido blanco. Minho ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la razón por la que tenía su camisa abierta hasta que llegó al estado de relajación.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando el mundo volvió a girar a su alrededor, Minho se percató del dolor en sus brazos y piernas. Dejó a Jisung en el suelo pero este no lo alejó de él. Volvió a su boca con un beso lento, en donde sus respiraciones se mezclaban sus pieles volvían a chocar.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Minho, siempre interrogándolo de la misma manera cada vez que terminaban cada sesión.</p><p> </p><p>—Creo que esta vez yo soy el que debe preguntarte eso.</p><p> </p><p>Minho sonrió. Era tan afortunado de tenerlo.</p><p> </p><p>—Tranquilo, estoy bien —le susurró mientras se fundía en un abrazo—. Las clases de la semana aun no acabaron conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>—"Es cansador, pero no me quejo" —dijo imitando su voz a modo de burla.</p><p> </p><p>Un ataque de cosquillas en sus costados era lo que se había ganado.</p><p> </p><p>—Podría matarte de la risa pero te debía una por la camisa.</p><p> </p><p>Minho se limpió las tiras blancas de su vientre con la parte de adentro de la prenda y se la abotonó. Jisung, por su parte, se limpió con su ropa interior como pudo lo que salía de entre sus piernas. Aquello era la parte mala de tener relaciones fuera de casa, no podían higienizarse de correctamente y debían aguantarse hasta encontrar un baño o darse un baño. Pero no era como si a alguno de los dos le importara demasiado. De alguna manera, Minho nunca dejaría de estar en Jisung y Jisung tampoco saldría de su piel por el momento.</p><p> </p><p>Revisando el lugar, Minho pidió ayuda para volver a poner el cuadro que habían quitado en su lugar. Ninguno se regresó a mirar por las rajaduras si el show de los australianos continuaba, y Minho paso un brazo por los hombros de Jisung, más que satisfecho.</p><p> </p><p>Para volver al salón principal no hacía falta terminar con el juego, pero quisieron darse unos minutos para hablar de lo que no pudieron y ponerse al día. Así que ambos tomaron otro recorrido para evitar la habitación siguiente, que era el recorrido más largo para escapar de la casa del terror. Pasaron por una habitación secreta, un pasillo, un baño, subieron al ático y bajaron por un tubo que Minho realmente padeció. Jisung estaba disfrutando como si fuera un niño otra vez, riendo en cada recuerdo que compartía con Minho y asustándose por millonésima vez cuando veía las tripas falsas que salían de un maniquí colgado en una pared. Si Jisung era feliz, Minho también lo era. A medida que entraban y salían a través de las puertas, sus risas se mezclaban al igual que sus bocas en algún que otro beso fogoso. Llegaron a otra habitación y salieron de ella para quedar frente a la última puerta. Como el juego no estaba funcionando, solo tenían que abrir la puerta para llegar hacia donde habían comenzado.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando llegaron devuelta al hall, no vieron a Chris ni a Felix por allí. Pero eso no era lo que les había llamado la atención. Ni de cerca.</p><p> </p><p>Minho miraba de un lado a otro, bastante asombrado ante las diferentes posiciones de sus amigos. Primero que nada, Jeongin no estaba ni dormido ni un estado de coma. Estaba bien despierto succionando la boca de Hyunjin en el sofá. No había mucho para decir... pero Harley Quinn tirándose sobre La Monja era tal vez una de las escenas que lo perseguirían de por vida. Al menos compartiría el trauma con Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>Lo segundo que no podía dejar pasar era la figura de Changbin parado en un rincón. Él había recibido las dos miradas de sus amigos llenas de prejuicios y listos para burlarse durante una eternidad. Sin embargo, Changbin tenía orgullo de sobra para perder.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Por fin! Chicos... necesito su ayuda.</p><p> </p><p>Pero ambos no hicieron más que aguantar las risas y las ganas de preguntar qué hacía en un rincón con el disfraz de prisionero bajo hasta la cintura.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó Jisung sin contener su curiosidad.</p><p> </p><p>—Seungmin —dijo inseguro.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Seungmin, qué?</p><p> </p><p>Minho insistió en él, sin ninguna necesidad de que le cuente la historia ya que las marcas en su cuello y torso eran evidencia suficiente. Los dos chicos tardaron en darse cuenta que tenía las manos esposadas a una de las escobas de bruja soldadas a la pared que había de decoración.</p><p> </p><p>—Larga historia —suspiró, soltando una risa débil para aliviar su ego pisoteado.</p><p> </p><p>Los tres miraron a Seungmin en unísono. Estaba sentado en una silla, allí, alejado de la mesa principal, con una botella de vidrio casi vacía en la mano y su celular en la otra, muy concentrado en la pantalla para mirar a su alrededor. Cada uno había pasado Halloween de la mejor manera, en definitiva.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soy lo bastante nueva escribiendo en esta plataforma así que ténganme piedad.</p><p>Espero que les haya gustado y si es así, me harían el día con comentarios o kudos♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>